


Dirty Deeds

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An MFU vid about the everpresent evil of THRUSH.<br/>The bad guys are for the birds, and the handsome heroes suffer prettily. It's all in good fun.<br/>Done to (a very shortened version of) AC/DC's battlecry of evil, "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds

  
  



End file.
